


[Vid] How Does It Make You Feel?

by condnsdmlk



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do love you Kara Thrace.</p>
<p>Music: How Does It Make You Feel? | Air<br/>Runtime: 04:21</p>
<p>Premiered at VidUKon 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] How Does It Make You Feel?

  
[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/10653.html) | [DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/10035.html) | [Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/91636558528/battlestar-galactica-kara-leoben-fanvid) | [Mediafire (93mb)](https://www.mediafire.com/?ocvkb9ho2jrsjc2)


End file.
